Make Me Wanna Die
by SetTheSilenceFree
Summary: She wanted nothing more than to fade into oblivion, but couldn't do it herself. They decide to show her that death is easier than she thinks. All she needs to do is give in. Warnings inside. Image was drawn by me, do not take.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I have finally decided to post a story. I have another story on a different account that I stopped doing due to lost of inspiration, but I'm hoping to stick to this one. I'll try to update at least once a week, I'm always doing something, so bare with me.

Now I know some people for uncomfortable with some things so here you go

WARNING: contains mild depression, undetailed attempts at suicide, drug use, violence, gore at some point, language, sexual themes, and vamps.

I'm going to leave that there as my only warning, so if any of those make you uncomfortable, please don't read./strong/p

I hope you all enjoy my story and I apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

..  
.

The summer nights air was slightly chilled on her bare legs from being so close to the ocean water, she almost regretted wearing the simple dress, but the joint in her hand made her not care. Walking on the beach in the middle of the night had always occurred to her, but everyone knew Santa Carla wasn't safe, especially at night.

However, this no longer mattered because she wasn't going to be alive much longer.

She smiled to herself as her feet touched the chilling water, making them covered with wet sand. She let her arms stretch above her head and inhale the ocean air. She had always thought it proper to die at the hands of nature. Many times she had thought of ending her life to stop the thoughts screaming at her from the depths of her mind, but she could never follow through with it. Before she felt everything with every word her mind spat at her, so many nights standing in front of the mirror with a blade to her wrist, only to fall to the floor in tears, to afraid to even draw a prick of blood.

But after so much failed attempts and tears, she felt nothing.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion everyday, she woke up in her darkened room, drank her coffee, got her weekly phone call from her mother to tell her what a mistake it was to drop out of college, get ready for work, work a 5 hour shift at a diner that barely had customers, then sleep and repeat.

The thoughts still screamed at her, but they no longer stabbed at her, they just numbed her more. With each passing day she felt more and more of her self fading. She just couldn't take it anymore. If she couldn't do it herself, then she'd let nature take her…

So here she was, finally content with what she was doing with her life. Ending it.

She took a short last drag of the joint and then dropped it onto the wet sand. She blew out the remaining smoke in her lungs and took a step toward the clashing waves.

"Thats quite a waste of a joint, don't you think?" A low velvety voice drawler out with mirth.

In her now weed induced state, the voice sent a nice feeling that draped over her skin. A lazy quirk of the corner of her mouth indicated that. She tilted her head slightly to look at him.

"I guess you're right. I didn't realize how large I made it, but tonights a little different so…" She said slowly, feeling like this was a dream, but she guessed that was the weed too.

Looking a little closer at him, she saw that his hair was a platinum blonde, especially under the glow of the moon. She stopped herself from snorting at his mullet, though it did suit him. His jaw was covered with slight scruff and his eyes were made of ice. He wore all black, with a long trench coat brushing slightly past his knees. She found him attractive.

"Different how?" He drawled out, a smirk making its way to his mouth.

She looked back towards the waves, feeling nervous now. Should she keep talking to this stranger? Would she not be able to end it yet again? How many times would she fail… She sighed, her whole body deflating at yet another failed attempted, but she couldn't very well drown herself in front of this stranger, could she? So she turned toward him with an unconvincing slight smile.

"Sorry, it was pointless anyway. I should get going, I have work tomorrow…" She realized her throat was getting tight and began back up the beach where her docs were. She did't need to have a break down in front of this man. She starting walking up but realized that her legs felt tingly and was finding it hard to walk. She had too much, this is why she never made them so big. She was so stupid!

Before her knees buckled under her weight, she felt a gloved hand wrap around her arm to steady her, then she felt her self being lifted up slightly with more support. When she turned her head she saw that he had wrapped her arm around his shoulders and his other arm was around her waist. If she had been sober she might have blushed, but she was just too out of it.

"I'm giving you a lift home, where do you live?"

It took her a second to process that, and while she would've refused at any other time, she could barely walk and her body was starting to become lethargic. This is what it did to her if she had too much, which is why she used it during her suicide attempt, but now that she hadn't gone through it, the drug was taking affect and she did not like it. her thoughts were starting to come in too fast and she could feel herself starting to grin. this was not good, not now…

"You going to answer me, shorty?" He chuckled, she nodded awkwardly to him, "Yeah, sorry… Um, I live close by, just down the beach a ways…" She said in a dazed voice. God, she was such a lightweight. She hadn't had this much since the first time she smoked. She had been invited to her cousins friends party at Lake Tahoe and the only people she knew was a stoner from her school and he offered her a joint and she took it and went over board. She must've passed out after because she woke up covered in packed sand, looking around she had seen another guy with only his head sticking out of the sand. She had promised herself never to smoke that much again.

Now look at her, another failed attempted, high as a damn kite, some guy with a dyed mullet is supporting her impaired form, and now she was giggling. Probably because of his hair. Not that it didn't look good, she already confirmed it did, but it was just funny, ya know? But weren't mullets popular? What was so popular about them? Who even made them trendy? Probably a country singer of some sort. Was that rude to think?

Wow. She was baked.  
Upon realizing that, she could see that they were off the beach and on the side of the road, approaching a motorbike. Had she been that out of it to not even realize that they were not on the beach anymore? And was she going to have to ride on that? She had never ride on one before…

"I know you've probably never ridden on a motorbike before, but I'll need you to hold on tight, okay?" He looked at her seriously to make sure she knew that she needed to hold on it. She nodded. Maybe a little too much, but that only seemed to amuse him.

This will be so embarrassing when she wakes up tomorrow.

"He made sure to keep his hand around her arm, to keep her steady, and mounted his bike. He guided her onto his bike and took her hands to guide her arms around his waist. Unconsciously she lays her head on his back, not being able to keep her head up any longer. She doesn't see his smirk. He starts the bike up, feeling her entire body vibrate, feels oddly comforting. Then they are off.

Slowly her mind starts to drift at her situation. She was really high, this man had shown up and ruined her suicide attempt, and was now driving her on a motorbike because she was too far gone… I mean that couldn't be normal, right? Then again this was also Santa Carla, and that also reminded her that she was again with a strange man who just appeared… Yet she trusted him? Or was just that because she was high? She didn't know. For all she knew he could be the reasons for all the missing posters, and she'd be another addition to the ever growing numbers. But then again, would it matter? She didn't want to live anyway. Maybe he'd be doing her a favor.

"Hey, is one of these your place?" She heard his low voice in her hair.

Snapping out of her daze, she realized that the engine was killed and that they were in front of a stream of small studio homes lining down the beach. They were all similar in appearance aside from paint. She lifted her head off of the strangers back and looked for darkest painted home. After a minute of finally getting her vision to focus properly, she spotted the maroon painted house.  
"Right there." She hoped she pointed at her house.

Getting off the bike should have been much more difficult and awkward, but somehow it wasn't, it was strange, but then again it might have been and she was too fucked up to notice. Either way he had again supported her until they were in front of her door. Putting her hand on the door handle, she was was relieved it was unlocked and that she didn't have to dig for her key in her sweater. She looked back at him for a long moment, then smiled.

"Thank you."

She didn't wait for him to say anything and merely went inside, sluggishly pulled off her boots, grabbed her comforter and pulled it around her, immediately letting sleep and the haze take her.

Her last thought was that she didn't get his name and she didn't give hers.

…

Four figures stood outside of the sleeping young woman's house.

"You let her go." A deep voice stated.

A pause.

"Why?"

A sigh.

"I felt no urge to kill her. I've never felt that." A snort then followed "Which is ironic considering she wants to die."

The other voice raised a brow.

"Will you talk to Max?"

A thoughtful look.

"Perhaps."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so I took a lot longer to update this than I should've but thats only because I'm lazy.**

 **So just to talk about my characters depression, I base her depression and anxiety off of what my own experience with the two, thankfully my depression has lessened to an extent in which I don't experience it much anymore, anxiety on the other hand is still very much there and I don't expect that to go away anytime soon :p**

 **Now I will try to update sooner this time around, it all depends on how I feel (which dictates everything I do), and while I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter, I found it okay to post.**

 **Also to everyone who favorited and followed this story, thank you so much! and a special thank you to Flowerchild23 for reviewing! :D**

..

.

She woke up from a fuzzy buzzing noise that got louder the more that the blur of sleep left her. She whined a little at having to move around and to shut off the alarm clock. She squinted at the clock and the time made all grogginess vanish.

It was 5:12!

She had slept all day and she had to be at work in an hour! How could she be so stupid! Then the memory of her at the beach, failing, smoking too much, and getting brought home by a stranger flashed through her mind. She winced at the memory, hoping that maybe it had all been a dream and that she would never see the man again. It was too mortifying.

She took a breath to calm herself and pushed the memory back. She needed to get ready before she was late for work. She took a very quick shower, brushed her hair and left it to naturally dry. She then opened up her dresser and pulled on the first pair of shorts she saw, which was a black pair of cut offs, and then pulled on an old loose Ramones t-shirt. Grabbing the button up diner uniform for work, she buttoned it over her clothes. After shoving her docs on, she practically ran out of the house.

Thankfully she was close to the boardwalk.

…

After 3 hours on her shift, only two people had come in, and only one of them ordered fries and a soda, while the other just wanted to use the bathroom. She honestly wanted a better job, but Rick was the only one who had given her a job, so she guessed if she wanted food then she would settle for it. She didn't want to think about that though, she already felt dejected because of last night… All's she wanted was to sleep…

"Yo, I don't know about you, but I'm getting the fuck outta here." Fred's voice made her jump, who slammed his apron on the counter next to her arm.

"We don't close for another two hours though?" While she desperately wanted to leave, she also didn't want to get fired.

"Rick is gonna be gone for two weeks for some convention, or whatever. So I'm thinking we can just close early for the next two weeks, huh?" Fred grinned at her with a wink, and she couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

After Fred walked out of the shop, she unbuttoned the uniform and grabbed the keys to close up the dinner. She signed when she turned around and looked around at the crowds that the boardwalk brought at night. She had lived here for nearly a year and had still yet to enjoy it, but she wasn't much for crowded places and loud noises, it gave her anxiety. No wonder she couldn't enjoy life, she was too scared to even try.

In the end she decided to go down toward the beach, though she had to walk further down the shore as not to be too close to the Surfer Nazi's bond fires, they were especially violent and forceful toward women. She didn't want to be anywhere near those assholes.

Finding a nice spot that showcased the bright moon, she released her hair from the braid she had put it in during work, letting the dark thick waves loose and running her hand through her hair. Laying back into the sand, she let a soft breathe escape her and closed her eyes, taking in the scent of the ocean air to wash over her skin and hair. She felt relaxed. And she thought perhaps if she could be in moments like these all the time, she could be content with life. It was a nice thought.

"Are you always on the beach?" A familiar smooth voice cut into the peace she had achieved.

Sitting up quick enough to give her whiplash, she looked to her left and was met with the platinum blonde stranger from last night. He was casually sitting a good distance from her with his arm hanging off of his knees, one having a joint pinched between his gloved fingers. He looked at her with a look of a amusement, which she imagined was due to her reaction. Her whole body felt on edge, not knowing what to do, this time she didn't have anything to make her less anxious then she normally was. So, she just continued to watch him carefully.

"I didn't see you on the boardwalk, so I figured I'd find you here." He said looking at her with a somewhat playful smirk. She furrowed her brow.

"You were looking for me?" She asked eyeing him skeptically and wrapping her arms around her knees. He kept his smirk.

"Of course, I wanted to introduce myself, I'm David," David outstretched his gloved hands toward her, which she hesitantly took into her own.

"Kit." She told him softly.

His eyes seemed to gleam and before she had time to blink, she was swiftly brought to her feet, David's hand still locked with hers.

"C'mon, I've got some people I want you to meet." He told her, already leading her back toward the boardwalk. She was too overwhelmed and nervous to stop or question him. What did she really have to lose anyway?

They walked from the beach, herself having a harder time keeping up with David's long strides and trudging through the sand, thankfully though they made it to the border walk, her being slightly winded. If David noticed, he didn't show it. They were back to walking down the boardwalk where cars lined the sidewalk. The walk did not take much longer for the next she knew, she face planted into David's back. It felt like she slammed into solid rock. She hadn't taken him for someone who worked out a lot, but how else would someone feel that solid. Hearing loud laughing from beyond David's back, Kit peeked her head around him.

"These are my brothers, Paul, Dwayne, and Marko." David introduced the four in order.

They were all very attention catching by their mere appearance and clothing.

Paul, she could tell, had a large personality with equally large hair. His hair would make any woman jealous with that volume and it being naturally blonde. His face was sculpted to be a sex symbol, with slight scruff much like David on his face. His giant grin was what her eyes were drawn to, almost making her want to grin herself, and his blue eyes lit with life. Kit raised her eyebrow at his clothing which consisted of a fish net shirt and a black tail coat over it, his white tight pants were dirtied at the knees with knee high boots.

Dwayne, held an expression of indifference and seemed as if he were a man of few words. His hair was similar to hers in color and texture but fell only to his shoulders. His face was handsome and judging by his dark features and skin, appeared to be of native blood. Only a leather jacket and messy neckless clad his chest, leaving his chest bared and making her face flush slightly. His legs were dressed in dark pants and boots.

Marko she could tell was mischievous with his cheshire grin and mirth filled eyes. His hair was styled in a mullet with long golden curls, making it hard to believe that it was naturally like that. His face looked smooth and without any facial hair, giving him a boyish look and droopy green eyes. He wore a decorated patched jacket over a cropped tank and leather chops over pair of jeans with boots.

After looking at each one of them, she knew they could not actually be blood relatives, but did not say anything.

They stared at her and she stared back at them, and she could feel her anxiety grip her body, making her blood bristle under her skin. She didn't know what to do. Well, technically she knew she should greet them and be friendly to them, but her body was doing no such thing while her mind urged her and practically yelled at her to do what her body was unwilling to. God, she was awful.

A chuckle sounding from in front of her, reminding her that she was still basically hiding behind David, who's hand she forgot was still locked in hers, brought her from behind him and to his side. She also vaguely found she was squeezing his hand that he didn't seem to acknowledge. Instead he gave her a pointed look, indicted that she should introduce herself.

Was she so socially stricken that she needed a practical stranger to help her? Apparently.

Lifting the corners of her lips in an awkward smile, and did a strange half wave, before grimacing at the action.

"I'm Kit…" She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice, but failed horribly.

There was a pause before she felt a weight on her shoulders and laughing in her left ear.

"So this is the light weight, huh?" Paul laughed, pulling her farther into his side. She winced at the name, feeling stupid again. She didn't know what was worse, that she was such a light weight or that David had told them.

She gave a nervous breathy laugh "Yeah, that'd be me…"

Paul just laughed some more. He had a really loud but strangely enduring laugh, one that she could feel the vibration of his chest against her cheek. Looking up with her brows furrowed, she notices that she came only to his shoulder. He seemed to notice too.

"You're kinda short, aren''t ya?" He grinned at her, his face much too close to hers, making her face flush a little.

"Yeah, I'm only 5'2…" she mumbled and jumped when Paul burst out in hysterics.

"Dude, she's even shorter than Marko!" Paul laughed holding his stomach, while Marko shot him a glare. She looks apologetically at him, but he just grins at her as if to reassure her.

"So what do you say?"

She jumps slightly and looks and Paul confusedly.

"Huh?" He chuckles at her slightly dazed face.

"I asked if you wanted to ride some of the rides with me and Marko?" He said grinning and squeezing her shoulder lightly. Kit's eyes scanned around the boardwalk, seeing the flashing lights and swarming of people, laughing and talking. She didn't know if she could handle it.

"Um, I dunno, I'm not good with crowds…" Hell she wasn't good just meeting these guys.

"Awh, c'mon, me and Marko will be there the whole time, promise!" His grin and hopeful blue eyes were hard to say no to, she looked at Marko to see him smiling at her, and then she looked at David, giving him almost a pleading look, but he looked at her in amusement.

"You should go with them, I have to talk with someone anyway." He said, and he squeezed her hand one last time before letting go.

After looking back at him one more time before they were swallowed by the crowd of night goers, Kit was left with Paul and Marko.

…

Paul came in between herself and Marko and slung an arm around both of them, practically ringing her neck and making her lose balance.

"Okay, so who wants to go on some rides!" He exclaimed and grinning from ear to ear.

Kit was looking at Paul's arm, her brows knitting together. She wasn't used to people touching her, much less her _letting_ people touch her. It wasn't extremely uncomfortable though, just strange, strangely not uncomfortable. In fact, she ended up going further into him when a particularly rowdy group of teenagers passed them. Missing Paul's smile.

However she didn't think about it long, when she felt a nudge in her side, to see Marko offering her a joint, thankfully it was small (meaning she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself) and she took it with a hesitant smile, slowing taking a drag and then exhaling a few seconds later.

After a few drags, she started to feel herself loosen up, smiling and giggling when Paul would make a horrible joke or when him and Marko bickered. While they waited in long for one of the rollercoasters, they shoved and wrestled each other, she started laughing when Paul got Marko in a headlock and then Marko started pinching his sides, resulting in high pitched screams. Kit had to hold her stomach from how hard she was laughing at them, Marko joined her as Paul glared at them, but couldn't hold his own laughter.

As her laughter quieted down, Kit looked at the two boys as they started bickering all over again and felt something light starting to rise in her chest. She wondered if this feeling was what others felt when they were with people they enjoyed being around. She wondered if this was what it was like to have friends.

She liked it.

The two boys shared a knowing look.


	3. Chapter 3

**well, guys, it has been a while... I have unfortunately began to lose some interest in this. I usually gain my interest by maybe rewatching the movie, reading fanfiction, or just seeing something that reminds me of the particular interest. sooo somebody deleted The Lost Boys off the DVR about a month or two ago and with only small bits of fanfiction coming out, I haven't been able to keep my interest. but for you guys I decided to finish this chapter that I had written god knows how long ago, so just a warning guys, I'm not to happy this chapter because it was supposed to be longer but it was hard enough just to write as much as I did, so please bear with me, I will try hard to find some inspiration (but Harry Potter currently has a pretty strong hold on me)**

 **so here it is guys.**

...

By the time they had finished riding all the rides on the boardwalk Kit had felt like she had been around the two for years, she was laughing and joking and smiling more than she had in her entire life, she felt _happy_.

She hadn't felt that for a long time.

 _It's going to fade, all good things fade, they'll fade._

The thought made the lightness in her chest plummet into the pit of her stomach, it hit her so hard that she didn't even notice that she stopped walking with the two.

What was she thinking? It has to be at least three in the morning and she was walking around with two guys she had just met due to another stranger she had met the night before. She had to be out of her damn mind.`And to even think that this feeling, what ever it was, would take everything that made her want to scream away. The thought was so insane that she had started laughing, different from her normal airy laugh, it sounded as bitter as she felt. How stupid.

"Hey, you okay, girl?" Paul's voice was right in front of her and she had to crane her neck up just to look at his face, he almost looked genuinely concerned. She tried not to think about it.

She laughed again, though less bitter this time, "Yeah, I'm good, just realized how late it was is all." She only half lied.

He didn't look all that convinced, judging by his comically large frown, but soon grinned. She wondered if it was too hard for him not to. He placed his arm on her shoulder, and shifted his weight. It was funny because of how short she was and how tall he was, he had to bend his knees and back a certain way to look at her and she almost wanted to laugh again at how ridiculous it looked, but found herself becoming fatigued.

Apparently that wasn't all she was.

Paul laughed right out while Marko bit his thumb with small giggles, Kit just covered her stomach where the noise of a dying whale escaped her, face heating up from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, little lady, we'll get ya some grub." Paul said, already guiding her toward all the shops and food places "Besides, I gotta major case of the munchies!" He was practically skipping. She nodded along, it was true, she could eat anything put in front of her at this point. And she had a little money on her thankfully.

"So watcha want to eat, little lady?" Paul asked as they passed a few stores.

She thought for a few minutes, not really knowing, just knowing that she needed food. But as soon as she saw the upcoming sign, she knew.

"Chinese food." She stated bluntly, but regretted it when silenced followed.

Panic slid over her body at seeing Paul's gaping face. Did she choose wrong? Did they not like Chinese? Did they think she was gross? Seeing her terrified face, Marko chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head to look at him.

"Don't worry, you actually just said the magic word." Because Marko knew from experience that most girls liked going to some of the _lighter_ food establishments, for obvious reasons.

Kit's face was one of confusion before it turned into surprised from being pulled into a bear hug. She felt her back pop five times from the sheer force of his enthusiasm.

"You're the perfect chick, man!" Paul all but sang. She had no idea how to respond, either from embarrassment or that she couldn't breathe, only a squeak escaped her.

She didn't see the way Paul breathed in her scent or how Marko grinned and shook his head.

When Paul let her down, they all went inside, which she was thankful for. Her buzz had been wearing off and therefore started to notice all the noise and feel how close all the people were to her, she was just glad that she got away from it before she had a panic attack.

The boys had ordered chow mein and she had ordered fried rice. Of course, it was as simple as them sitting down and eating like any normal people would. Both Paul and Marko played and joked with their food, meaning they draped noodles across their upper lips as mustaches and held a hand full of noodles and trying to drop it into their mouthes, except only 9% of it made into their mouthes while the other 91% ended up all over their face.

Kit found this utterly amusing and was giggling wildly.

She didn't feel at all like herself, the impossibly large void in her chest that always seemed to weigh her down was… light.

She didn't understand, but she also didn't want to, for she feared if she thought too much about it that it would come back full force and crush her under its weight, so she settled for living this moment.

Even if it never happened again

…

David and Dwayne watched the three from outside.

"Looks like those three hit it off." Dwayne said amused.

"It's not hard for them to grow on you." David replied, knowing from first hand experience.

"How long do you think it will take?" Dwayne asked, watching as the dark haired girl laughed at the stupidity of the two idiots across from her.

"To get her to give in?" David said, hearing her heart thump against her chest.

Dwayne gave a nod.

"Not long at all."


End file.
